Fall From Grace
by Eleigh Ocean
Summary: Harry's sprialing out of control. Or is he just finding his true destiny? Either way he has company. HPDM SLASH, language, violence, sex, drugs. Going to be very gritty and dark.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do **NOT** own… If I did would I be posting in on here? No, I don't think so. However, if you see something that didn't come from JKR's bloody brilliant mind it does belong to me.

* * *

**Fall from Grace**

**Prologue **

The storm was cataclysmic. It was as if Nimùe herself was crying out in anguish for the tragedy that was the boy standing on the ledge, hoping that he would walk away from the abyss.

"Well, well, would you look at this? If it isn't _Harry Potter_, The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Saved-the-World. Trying to jump, are we?" someone behind him sneered.

"What if I am _Malfoy_? Not like you'd be one to stop me. Hell, I'd be doing you a fucking favour," Harry Potter scoffed, looking over to where Draco Malfoy was standing. Stylishly shaggy white-blonde locks whipping across his face in the wind. As he leaned against the only wall in the Astronomy Tower his cloak gave way revealing a broad shoulders and a long lean torso dressed in a crisp white shirt; a few of the top buttons undone, tie hanging slackly. Rather dishevelled for the Slytherin Prince.

"Maybe?" he said liquid silver eyes twinkling. "I guess you'll have to jump and we'll see."

"I guess," Harry mumbled. The storm Harry was standing in was raging wickedly. The rain had matted his jet-black hair to his head and was now pelting his face leaving redness in its wake. He took a tentative step closer to the edge and looked down. Only blackness met him. Snapping his head back he closed his, now turbulent green eyes; letting his few tears slide down his cheeks and mingle with the rain. He turned round again. Spreading his arms to Malfoy and the world he screamed, "Is this, what you want?" He took another step towards the edge. "Is it?"

Draco walked forward out into the storm. "Potter your denser than I thought," he spat.

"Am I? I saved the world. Did my job. What now?" Harry's eyes flashed with malice. "I've got nothing left. Why did I save it anyways? Never gave me anything." He looked back out to the storm, the darkness waiting for him, the shadows calling to him. "Suppose it did give me one thing." As he shook his head he looked down.

"What's that _Potter_? Fame? Love?" Malfoy asked rolling his eyes. _Why am I here? I should let the git get on with it._

"No, it gave me power," Malfoy was about to speak again, but Harry cut him off, with a wave of his hand. "Not the power that comes from love, friendship, or knowledge. The power that comes from killing. From taking a man's life from him. I savoured it when I had the chance. And now... Well, now, I don't give a shite about anything. Good bye Draco. See you when you get to hell, I'll be waiting." With that Harry gave a malevolent smirk and winked at Draco. A portentous clap of thunder sounded, and Harry leapt off the edge. Flying out into the tempest. The lightning cracked illuminating the flailing form of The-Boy-Who-Decided-to Die.

_Finally I can allow my darkness to swallow me whole._

* * *

_Oh, for Fuck's sake! What the Hell fucking possessed him to go through with this! _Draco thought while watching as if in slow motion as his nemesis flung himself over the edge. As he shouted, "_IMOBOULIUS_!" at the thrashing form. Bringing Harry back to the ground, he dropped him unceremoniously on the stone floor. The heap laid there heaving, trying to catch his breath. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Did hell freeze over?" he asked twisting his head to look at the pacing figure of Malfoy.

"Why the fuck did I just save you _Potter_!" he yelled; his drawl accenting the 'T's' just so. Draco had started to nervously twist his hands, not caring that he was now soaked to the bone by the storm. Sinking down to Potter's level he looked him in the eye. Emerald met Platinum. Malice met fury. "I asked you a question, _Potter_!"

Harry reached languidly up to brush the hair from Draco's face. It was a very intimate and personal gesture. "Why don't you answer your own question, _Malfoy_." He laughed hysterically. Pulling his hand away from the soft locks. He let the pads of his fingers linger on Draco's slick cheek for a moment. Calming himself he looked back into Draco's eyes.

As Zeus shot his weapon of choice through the sky. One boy brought his lips crushing down. The other frantically rose his own to meet them. Arms wrapped around one another clutching on for _life_. By unseen magic they ascended into the air, lost in this kiss. Lips parted to allow entrance. Hair flew wildly about them. Magic coursing though their veins, it crackled around them. Draco's hand ran up the raven haired boy's back; pressing at his neck, deepening the passionate kiss. Harry's arms hooked around the pale skinned boy's shoulders reeling him in close as possible into the frenzied kiss. The loud clamour of thunder snuffed out all the magic, dropping both boys into a weather-beaten pile. They were in a magically induced sleep, which blocked out the chaotic uproar of the storm. Curled up and grasping on to one another, as if they were afraid one another would fall away.

* * *

Deep down in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, two names appeared in a wisp of smoke on an old, previously dusty, and unmarked prophesy: 'Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy'. An old method of letting the ball zigzag down to the front by the desk in the room happened. The clank of the prophesy falling gave the elderly and dozing witch a startle. But almost a heart attack when she read it. Immediately she scribbled what happened on a piece of parchment before sending it off to the great Headmaster. Then with a shaking hand she preformed the rest of her cataloguing duty.

* * *

The Headmaster was gazing into the magnificent fireplace. He loved the way the fire danced about shifting the shadows. An urgent tap on the window caused him to pull away. Slowly he got up from his cosy chair and ambled over to the window. 

Opening the window just enough he let the owl in away from the storm. Removing the burden from the owl he waved his hand over to Fawks' perch. After a few moments of reading the hurried letter. He crumpled it and threw it into the fire he loved so dearly. He fixed his eyes on the storm that was raging war outside. He winced, "What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: So begins my tale of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Light met Dark. Dark met its shadows. Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE! Riley

* * *

**A/N: IN NEED OF BETA! PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Riley**

* * *


End file.
